


Coldblooded

by jesuisherve



Category: The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twin is coldblooded; he needs to be warmed up before he can do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldblooded

The Magician opened his eyes. It was mostly dark in his tent. A bit of light from lanterns outside crept in, giving him enough light to see once his eyes adjusted. Sleep was unnecessary for the citizens of Hell yet most of them continued to do it. It was habit, something left over from when they were ordinary humans. It helped kill time. The carnival was large; it sprawled for longer than anyone could walk. Even though there were always plenty of sinners to test for redemption, there were more carnies. They had a lot of time to themselves. Magician became aware of a tight, warm _something_ wrapped around his lower half. He grimaced and debated calling for Wick to help him. 

Sighing, he let one hand creep down beneath his blanket and feel. His fingers bumped what felt like an arm in a sleeve draped over his waist. “Really?” he muttered to himself before flicking the blanket off to the side. He struggled to sit up and looked down. The Twin had snuck into his tent again and, true to his serpentine nature, coiled around him.

“Twin!” he said, kicking his legs as well as he could. “Wake up.”

The snake-man opened one eye. His arms tightened their grip. “No.”

“You have your own tent,” Magician whined. “Why are you always in mine?”

“Cold,” Twin grunted.

Realization dawned on the Magician. He had thought Twin kept crawling into his bed to annoy him. Being part snake, he was coldblooded. He needed the heat to keep his body working. Magician almost had to laugh. To think that Hell wasn’t really as hot as humans thought. He never had issues with the temperature and rarely thought about it. It felt like a summer’s evening to him.

Magician began prying Twin’s locked hands apart. “At least move up here so I can have my legs back.”

The Twin begrudgingly released his hands. He relaxed his stranglehold on the Magician’s body slowly. His muscles were still cold. Magician waited patiently as the snake-man untangled himself and crawled up. Once they were level with each other, Magician grabbed the blanket and tossed it over their shoulders. “You can stay until you’re warm enough to leave,” he warned.

“Yesss.” Twin pressed against him, enveloping him in a crushing hug. Magician groaned. They could be there for hours. The Twin, while one of the oldest and most enthusiastic of the carnies, took the longest to prepare. If he let his body cool, it was a lot to get him moving again. “If you let me get my wand, I can magic some heat,” the Magician offered. The Twin hissed. “No.”

“Okay,” the Magician said, taken aback. He was beginning to lose feeling in his arms. The Twin was strong. “Is there a way we can speed this up?” he asked.

Twin rolled his eyes. “Ssso impatient,” he muttered. “But if you insssisst.”

Their mouths met in a forceful kiss. The Twin had moved lightning fast. He must have been warmer than he let on. Magician would have jerked away if he could but there was nowhere for him to go. The Twin’s lips were smooth and firm. Magician had never felt the skin on his face before. It was strange. Not quite like the snakeskin of Twin’s hands but not human either. As the thoughts flashed through his mind, Magician bit the other man’s bottom lip. Twin drew back, hissing.

“That’s how you’ll warm up quick?” Magician demanded.

“Yess,” Twin snapped. “You want me to warm up quickly, thisss iss how it workss.”

Magician struggled against the snake-man’s grasp. He got his arms free. “Tell me first!” The Twin’s eyes narrowed and the Magician took the opportunity to surprise him. He kissed him back. The feeling of Twin’s scaled mouth wasn't as strange this time. He tasted interesting, too. Magician parted his lips with his tongue, curiosity prompting him. What was the Twin’s like?

It was forked. This almost made Magician pull away again but he forced himself to stay. It was forked and not quite as wide across as a human’s. The Twin’s tight hug relaxed more as they kissed. Magician took his as a cue. He shifted his body until he was straddling the snake-man. Twin’s hands slid down, one settling on his ass and the other on his lower back. Magician was surprised at how much he was enjoying this. He was excited. He was sure Twin could feel it because he could certainly feel excitement growing in the other man. 

Twin broke the kiss. “Ssex takess even longer than warming up,” he said, grinning, “I’m warning you now.”

“Does it?” Magician asked dazedly. Twin tilted his head up and pressed his lips against his neck. His forked tongue ran over the soft skin. Magician moaned. His erection was suddenly uncomfortable. It strained in his trousers. One of Twin’s hands ran over it lightly. Magician gasped. Twin kissed him again and began rubbing his erection.

As Magician started moving his hips with Twin’s motions, the snake-man suddenly stopped.

“What!” the Magician squeaked. “Why’d you stop?”

“I’m warm now,” the Twin laughed. “You told me to leave when that happened.” The snake-man gently pushed the Magician off him. He stretched luxuriously before standing and bent to gather his battered top hat. 

On the cot, Magician was panting and whining. “You can’t leave me like this!”

Twin shrugged. “You were the one who wasss impatient to get going.”

Magician rubbed his face. It was flushed and hot. “No, come back. We have to finish.”

“Next time you have a few ssspare hoursss,” the Twin promised in a mocking voice. He bowed low before leaving the tent.

The Magician slumped back into the blankets. “Fuck!” he moaned.


End file.
